The Twins' Sister
by KT08
Summary: The twins, Brady and Collin have an older sister that the pack doesn't know about. What happens when they meet her, and what is the sectret that she needs to tell the twins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**PPOV**

My name is Paul Levi and I am 20 year old shapeshifter. I am in a pack of ten. There's Jared, Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin. I am the one that has the shortest fuse in the whole pack. I have problems controlling my anger and most of the pack hopes that when I imprint, that I will mellow out some. Some of the pack has even said that they would feel sorry for who ever is stuck with me. When they said this I ended up going off on their ass.

So, all of us wolves, except for the twins, are here at Sam and Emily's. We were going to go for a group run, but we were waiting for Collin and Brady. We were worried about them because they are never late and we always worry about them because they are the youngest in the pack at the age of 12.

"Maybe we should call their grandma to if they are on their way," suggested Jacob.

"We can't, she still doesn't trust us, she thinks they are too young to be hanging around us," said Sam with a sigh.

"Well, maybe…oh wait, here they come," said Quil.

The twins came barreling in looking like they just won the lottery.

"Why are you two late and why are you both smiling like that?" asked Sam.

"We just got the best news ever," exclaimed Brady.

"Yeah, our older sister is coming to live with us," said Collin.

_Wait, since when do they have a sister?_

"Since when have you guys had a sister?" Seth asked for all of us.

"Since we were born, we don't think or talk about her because we miss her to much. You all know how we were born here and then moved and then came back?" said Collin. We all nodded.

"Well, Bella was born here too. The reason why she didn't come with us is be she was going to college. She is really smart. She graduated from high at the age of 15 and just finished college with a teaching degree. She is going to be teaching at the elementary school here on La Push," said Brady.

We were all in shock.

"How old is she right now?" asked an awed Emily.

"She's 19, almost 20. She hasn't been around because she wanted to get a good job and then come back to take care of us. She is very motherly. Even though she has a job now, she really wants to be a stay at home mom when she starts to have children," said Collin.

"When is she moving here?" I asked.

"She will be here in a few days. She also said that she has some news that she found out. She wouldn't tell us over the phone, she said we had to wait," grumbled Brady.

"So…is he hot?" asked Quil.

"Dude, this is our sister, we aren't going to talk about her like that, but she is beautiful, she always had guys asking her out, but she stayed focus on school and us. So she never dated," said Collin.

"Just so you know, you can't lie to Bella. She always knows when she is being lied to. She a like a lie detector, so we may have to tell her about being wolves," said Brady.

"Well, we'll see. We will deal with it if it happens. Now let's get going, we still have the run to do," said Sam.

I don't know why, but this it seems like when the twin's sister gets here, everything is going to change. Hopefully for the best.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

**CPOV (Collin)**

Bella is coming today. We gave her directions to Sam and Emily's because that is where we would be at. We wanted to see her right when she got to La Push. She agreed and to this and asked us about our friends. We told her about everyone and she became concerned when we told her everyone was 15 and older, that we were the youngest in the group. She went into mama bear mode and asked us if we were doing anything illegal or if the pack was, but we reassured her that nothing like that was happening.

Brady and I were very excited and anxious because she was going to be here any minute now. We kept looking out the windows to see if she was here yet, but we would here her before we could see her.

"Will you two calm down," Paul said.

"Paul, leave them alone, they excited about seeing their big sister again. Don't ruin their excitement," said Emily.

"Well, maybe-" Paul started, but we cut him off when we heard a car coming and knew it was her and ran outside to meet her.

When we got outside to wait, a black Escalade pulled up to the house and stopped. At this point everyone was outside gaping at the car.

"Where are my baby brothers? Am I going to get a hug of are you guys just going to stand there and stare at the car?" asked Bella.

Brady and I looked at each other and then both yelled out "Bells" while running to her.

"Wait," she said while looking us up and down, "I remember when you guys left you were taller then me, but now this is just wrong. How is that my 12 year old brothers are over a foot taller then me?"

"Ummm…we ate all our vegetables?" said Brady, but it sounded like a question.

"Whatever just give me a hug," she said.

We both grabbed her in a big hug.

"A guys…I still need to breathe," she wheezed out.

"Sorry," we both said and let her go.

"So those over there are the people you hang out with? Let me guess who each of you are," she said.

She looked at everyone and then started to point at everyone while saying their names.

"You two look like the oldest of the bunch and since you are hugging each other, I would presume you are Sam and Emily," she said to Sam and Emily.

"You two over there look a like, so I believe that you two are Leah and Seth. You over there with your mouth open is Quil. You standing next to Quil is Jacob. You two over there are Jared and Kim," she said.

Then she looked over to where Embry and Paul stood and froze. She then blinked and started to talk.

"You two must be Paul and Embry," she said then looked at us then to Embry and asked, "is your name Embry Call?"

Embry looked a little confused but nodded.

"I need to talk to you and the twins about something, you guys want to take a drive?" asked a very nervous Bella.

"A sure," said Embry while Brady and I just nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I need to steel them for awhile. I will bring them back and if they want we will explain what's going on," she said to everyone, while they just nodded looking confused.

"Brady, Collin, jump in the back, let Embry sit in the front," Bella said as she was walking to the drivers side of the car.

Brady, Embry and I just shrugged and jumped into the car and Bella sped away.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**PPOV**

When we followed the twins outside, we were shocked to see am Escalade in front of the house. Then I was shocked to see the most beautiful woman come out of the car. She was really short, probably no taller then 5 feet. She may have been really tiny, but she had curves in all the right places. She was wearing a black and white checkered corset top that made her breasts look great and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that made her ass look great too. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile.)**

Then when I finally registered that she was guessing who we were, she was already looking at me and Embry. She looked at me and I looked at her and we both froze.

I just imprinted on the twins older sister. Hot, smart older sister. We were in some kind of trance, until she shook her head and looked at Embry and then back to me and smiled. She guessed who we were and then asked if the twins and Embry could go for a ride with her, they agreed looking confused, and left.

Once they were out of seeing distance, everyone started talking.

"Man she is hot," said Quil.

"I know, did you see her body," said Jacob.

"Embry is one lucky guy to be with her, I wish she asked me to leave with her, but without the twins," said Quil while Jake nodded.

I began to shake when they started to talk about Bella, _my_ Bella. I looked over to Sam and Jared and they were smirking at me, they knew.

"Quil, Jake? You better stop talking about Bella like or you are going to have some wolves on your asses," Sam said.

"What are you talking about, we could take Brady and Collin," said a confident Quil.

"Oh, you might be able to take them, but not is Paul helps," said Jared with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about? Why would Paul help them, he just met Bella right now?" asked a confused Jake.

I was getting angrier at them. I started to speak, "The reason I would help them is because you are disrespecting my imprint!"

"Oh shit!" exclaimed everyone while staring wide eyed at me.

**EPOV (Embry)**

So here we are, the twins, me and their sister Bella. We are still in the car, on our way to…somewhere, I don't know. It's been really quite.

"Bella? Where are we going and why is Embry with us?" asked Brady.

"Well, I have something to tell all of you and I don't know where to start and I don't know how you will take it," she said, she sounded nervous.

"Why don't we stop right here and get out and talk," I suggested.

Bella nodded and stopped the car. We all got out and she began to pace back and forth. Then she stopped and turned to us.

"Embry, what do you know about your father?" she asked me.

I looked down and mumbled, "nothing."

"Your mom never told you who he was?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"Well I know who your dad was," she said.

I looked up shocked and said, "Who? How?"

"Your father's name is Jason Landon," she whispered.

The twins gasped and I stood there shocked. Jason Landon was their father. We have the same father? That would mean they were my siblings.

"How do you know this?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Our dad wrote me a letter that I got on my 18th birthday. He said that he had an affair with your mother. It was a one time thing, but you were the result. He never told our mother, but he still sent your mother money to help her with you. He cared about you. He wanted us, me and the twins to find you and hoped that we could be a family," she said.

I was shocked. They were my family. This was to much stress, I began to shake.

"Embry, not here. Your to close to Bella," said Collin.

"I can't get control, it's to much. Get her away from me," I said.

"Guys, what's going on, what's happening to him," she said, you could hear the panic in her voice.

Then I exploded and I thought Bella was going to scream, but she didn't. All she said was I knew the legends were real and then fainted.

"Guys…Sam's going to be pissed," said Brady.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV (Bella)**

Okay, I told Embry, Brady and Collin that Embry is our brother. Embry freaked out and literally exploded…into a wolf. So if he turns into a wolf and the twins were warning him, it is safe to assume that the twins are wolves too. That probably means that some of the people I met today are wolves also. Wow. This is a lot to take in. I can't believe that my brothers are wolves.

"Bells, can you hear me? Wake up," I heard Brady say.

"Yeah Bells, wake up, your scaring us," said Collin. Then I heard a whine. This made me open my eyes.

"So are you two giant fur balls too?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are the youngest to ever phase. Embry is sorry for making you faint, he didn't mean to phase he just couldn't handle all the information you were saying. He is ashamed that he scared you. He thinks you won't want to get to know him now that you know that he is a monster. But we tried to tell him that you would still love him, and us, even if we grow fur and a tail, but he wants to hear it from you," said Brady.

I look over to the grey wolf with black spots and smile and say, "Embry, I would never turn my back on you or the twins. Even though I just met you today, I already love you as much as I love the twins. I am your big sister and I will always be here for you," then I turn to the twins and say, "all of you."

The twins hugged me and then helped me up to my feet. Then I walked over to Embry and wrapped my arms around him as much as I could because of how short I am. Then I felt him shift back and felt his arms wrap around me. We stayed like that for awhile until the Collin spoke.

"Not trying to make it awkward or anything, but it is kind of weird when your sister is hugging her naked brother."

I quickly let go and tried not to look down. I looked at Embry's face and saw that he was blushing.

I cleared my throat and said, "I have a pair of shorts that will probably fit you, I'll be right back."

I went to the car and looked through the stuff that I have and found that shorts and then flung them over to Embry.

I assume he put them on and then said it was ok to look.

"Was anyone phased when you phased?" asked Brady.

"No, this will by us some time. Once Sam finds out we phased in front of Bella, he is really going to be pissed," said Embry.

I walked over to the boys and started to ask questions.

"Okay, I know that you guys have questions about being siblings, but now I have questions about you guys being wolves. And since it is just me with questions about the legends, I think I should go first," I said, to which they all nodded.

"When did you guys first phase?" I asked.

"Well I was the fourth to phase at the beginning of this year and then the twins phased about three months ago," answered Embry.

"Okay. Who has phased that I have met?"

"You have met the whole pack and the people in the pack are Sam, he's alpha, Jacob, he's beta, then there's us three, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, and Leah," said Brady.

"Wait, I thought that only males were supposed to phase," I said.

"That's what everyone thought, but Leah is proof that that's not true. She is the first female wolf ever," said Collin.

So what's the deal with Kim and Emily?" I asked, but I already had a feeling what they were.

"They are imprints," answered Brady.

"Okay, has anyone else imprinted?" I asked nervously.

"No, not that we know of," said Embry.

"What if I told you that I know that one of them has imprinted?" I asked them.

They looked at each other confused and then Collin asked "How would you know that?"

"I know because the wolf imprinted on me," I whispered to them while looking at my feet. I wasn't ashamed of imprinting, I just knew they would be upset, angry even. I finally looked up at them and saw that all of them were shaking. "Boys you need to calm down."

They weren't listening to me, I knew what was going to happen and before they could take off, I ran to the car and drove back to Sam and Emily's house. Hopefully before my little brothers could reach the house.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**PPOV**

Those jackasses are really lucky that I didn't phase. I would have torn there asses to shreds.

It has been two hours since Bella, the twins and Embry left. We are all impatiently waiting for them to get back. We want to know what's going on.

I was then pulled from my thoughts by Bella's car making a screeching stop in the front of the house. We all go running out to see Bella running toward us.

"You guys have three angry wolves coming your way," she panted out.

I'm sure all of our eyes were huge. Then Sam cleared his throat and said, "What are you talking about?"

"I know that I shouldn't know, but I do. Embry phased in front of me after I told him that he was the twins and my brother. Then they explained some stuff to me. Then I may have mentioned something about being imprinted on and they freaked and are on their way here to find out who imprinted on me," Bella rushed out.

We were all shocked. We just gaped at her. When we didn't move, she turned around to face the forest. Then three wolves came from out of the forest. They looked pissed. I just now registered that I had three angry brothers to deal with. They maybe Bella's younger brothers, but they are also wolves. I don't think I have ever seen the twins and Embry this mad.

"Guys, you all need to calm down. You really don't want to hurt one your pack brothers, do you. You guys know what imprinting is, you know he wouldn't hurt me, and if he ever does you have my permission to kick his ass," said Bella, then she turned to us, "can one of you get them some clothes, please?"

Emily ran into the house and then came back a minute later with three pairs of shorts and handed them to Bella.

"Now I want you guys to phase back so we can discuss this rationally," she said sternly while tossing them the shorts and turning around.

They phased back and put their clothes on and went to stand by Bella. They all towered over her, matter of fact we all towered over her. She was so small.

"Okay we know that Sam, Jared and Leah are out of the running. That leaves Quil, Jacob, Paul and Seth," said Collin.

"Quil keeps looking at Bella's boobs and Jake is trying to look at her ass, they just have lust in their eyes, no love or adoration," said Embry.

"That leaves Seth and Paul. Seth can't even look at her without blushing, so that rules him out," said Brady.

Then everyone looks at me and I look at Bella. I know that there is love and adoration coming from my eyes and I don't care. This is my imprint and I am not ashamed to let everyone know.

"Okay, I imprinted on Bella. Right before you guys left. I am not ashamed to admit that I imprinted on her and I don't care if you guys try to beat the shit out of me. I know that I love her already, and when I get to know her I will love her even more," I said. _Damn_, I am already whipped.

"We won't hurt you now, but if you ever hurt our sister you won't be able to phase for a long time," said Collin while Embry and Brady nodded.

"Okay, not trying to change topics, but did you say that Embry was your brother?" asked Sam who was looking at Bella.

"Yeah, Embry is mine and the twin's brother. We all have the same dad. Long story short, our dad had an affair with Embry's mom and Embry was the result. I found out when I read a letter my dad wrote me last year. I didn't want to tell the twins or Embry until I was going to move down here permanently. I couldn't decide who to tell first, so I told them at the same time. Good thing I told them, because if I was by myself with Embry, I could have gotten hurt and that wouldn't be good," said Bella.

I growled at the thought of Bella getting hurt and started to shake. Then I felt small hands on my face and her voice.

"Paul, I'm okay. I'm not hurt. I'm right in front of you and I'm perfectly fine," said Bella while looking into my eyes and rubbing my face with her thumbs.

I stopped shaking and began purring. I was _fucking_ purring.

"Who would have thought that Paul, Mr. Badass himself would ever purr?" laughed out Quil, causing everyone else to laugh.

I started to growl again, but then Bella pulled my head down and whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

"I thought it sounded sexy, can't wait to see what else makes you purr."

This caused me to purr again and she giggled and let go of my head turned around to face everyone else. I pulled her against me and nuzzled her neck and purred again causing her to giggle even more.

"Anyone who think this is just a little disturbing, raise their hand," said Collin.

Everyone wore shocked faces and raised their hands.

"Dude Paul, please don't make my sister giggle like that in front of me, that is just a little disturbing," said Brady and Collin and Embry nodded their heads agreeing with him.

"I wasn't talking about that you guys. I was talking about the way that Paul is acting. Not only is he cuddling, but he is smiling and she got him to calm down in seconds. He always calms down after he phases. **He didn't phase!**" said Quil.

Everyone was quiet and staring at us like we were from another planet or something.

"Are they always like this?" asked Bella.

"No, they are just shocked by what has happened," I replied.

"I know what will work," she whispered to me and then yelled, "pizzas here!"

All the wolves started to look around for the pizza, while me, Bella and the other imprints were all laughing at them. Then it clicked in their heads.

"No one ordered any pizza," huffed out Jake.

"Bella, you do this all the time, you just had to do it now?" asked Brady.

"You guys were so stuck on us, that it was the first thing I thought of. I'm sorry guys, for doing that, pizza on me tonight, for everyone," she said.

"You don't have to do that Bella," said Sam, "we eat a lot of pizza, two to three pizzas each. That's like 30 something pizzas."

"Sam, man, don't bother with it. Once Bella has her mind set on something, she is going to do it. Don't argue with her because she will just get her way anyways. She always has, and always will. Good luck with that Paul," said Collin while shooting me a smirk.

Bella was about to say something, but her cell phone rang. So she answered it.

"Hello, Bella Landon speaking"

I knew that all of us wolves were listening to the call.

"_Hello, this is Dr. Cullen-"_

All of us wolves growled at this, but stopped when Bella put her hand up and glared at us.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, my friends were being rude, you can continue."

"_That's okay. As I was saying, I am Dr. Cullen from Forks Hospital. I need you to come down here, your grandmother was brought in; she had a heart attack-"_

"Oh my, I'll be right there," she said and hung up.

She had tears in her eyes as she turned to us.

"Brady, Collin, and Embry car now," she said, "Embry, she is your grandmother too, she is dad's mom."

Embry just nodded and followed the twins. Bella turned to me and my heart broke because of the sadness in her eyes.

"Paul, I know we just met, but will you come with us, with me?" she asked.

"Of course. Come on, I will drive," I told her.

"Thank you," she said to me then turned to the pack, "I will inform you guys later about what is going on, and we will have to take a rain check on the pizza."

"Don't worry about the pizza Bella; go see what is wrong with your grandmother. And keep us informed," said Emily.

Bella just nodded and we walked to the car and I helped her in and then got into the driver side. Then I took off to the hospital.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I am so glad that Paul came with me. I am pretty sure that I can't drive right now, and I know that Embry probably knows how to drive, but I don't know if he has his license. I can't believe that Grams has had a heart attack. I haven't seen her yet, this wasn't supposed to happen. She is all that we have left of our family, if she doesn't make it; it will only be me and the boys.

"Bella, were here," mumbled Collin.

I just nodded and opened the door to get out. The boys followed, I waited for Paul and he put his arm around my waist and we walked into the hospital. We walked up to the desk in the front and I asked to speak to Dr. Cullen.

"He will be right here," said the nurse, she was eyeing my brothers and it was upsetting me even more. I didn't have the patience for this right now.

"Can you stop eyeing my little brothers like that? They are only sixteen and twelve," I snapped at her.

She looked shocked, but turned away. Paul laughed quietly and the boys looked amused too. Finally Dr. Cullen arrived and all four boys stiffened. I'll have to ask about that later.

"Isabella Landon?" he asked and I nodded. "Come with me, your grandmother is awake, but we don't think she will make it through the night."

I felt tears in my eyes and nodded to show that I was listening, and then he said, "We only ask that family come in to see her."

"Okay," I whispered, then turned to Paul and asked, "Can you stay in the waiting room, please."

"Yes, I wouldn't leave anyways," he said with a small smile which I returned.

I turned to the boys and said, "Come on, let's go in there."

We walked into the room and she looked the twins and then me and smiled. Then she looked at Embry confused then understanding flashed in her eyes and she smiled.

"I see you read the letter Isabella. When did you tell them?" she asked.

"A couple of hours ago," I answered.

"Well now that you guys know the truth about Embry, I think I should tell you the other secret that your parents and I have kept from you," she said.

The four of us looked confusedly at each other and then looked back at Grams.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You have another sibling, another brother. He is younger then Bella, but older then Embry. I won't explain it until he gets here so I don't have to explain it twice," She said.

We were all shocked, another brother. Really? Why did I have to be the only girl in the family?

**PPOV**

I was waiting for Bella and the boys to come out when Embry came out and said, "Call the Pack and tell them to get down here, we just got information that is going to shock everyone."

Then he ran back to the room. I stared stupidly at the door before I got up and went outside to call the pack.

"_Yo, Quil here."_

"Quil, its Paul. You need to get the pack together and come down here."

"_Why?"_

"I'm not sure, but apparently there is some information that we all need to know and we all need to be here."

"_Um…okay, we will be there in a few."_

Then we hung up. I really wish I knew what was going on.

**QPOV**

That is weird. Why do we all have to be there?

"Hey, who was on the phone?" asked Sam as he walked into the house.

"Paul…he said that we all had to go to the hospital. There is something that we need to know," I said looking confused.

"Okay, get everyone together and let's go," said a confused Sam.

We are now in the waiting room waiting for Bella, Embry, and the twins to come out and tell us whatever it is that they need to tell us.

Bella has just come out and is looking like she wants to cry but is holding it in.

"Um…I don't know where to start," she said looking at all of us and then stared at Jared and said, "Jared can you come with me, please. I need to tell you something."

"I you need to tell Jared something, then why do we all have to be here?" asked Jake.

"I needed you guys to be here because I don't know how he will take it. You might need to restrain him from phasing," she said.

Jared walked to her looking confused, then stopped and really looked at her and gasped. She smiled a small smile at him and nodded as if answering a question. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

This caused two things to happen. Paul growled and Kim looked so heartbroken.

Bella and Jared let go of each other and looked at everyone were about to say something, but Embry and the twins came over.

"Does he know?" asked Embry.

"Yeah, I know. Does this mean that you are included?" asked Jared.

Embry nodded saying, "Weird ain't it? A few minutes ago you were an only child, but now you have an older sister and three younger brothers."

"Well yeah, it's weird. But I already knew that I was adopted, but now I want to know why they left me," said Jared looking sad.

"We don't know yet either. We were waiting for you because Grams won't explain until you were here. She said she didn't want to repeat the story and she wanted to see all her grandchildren together," said Collin.

We were all staring at them in shock. Wait, Jared's adopted?

"Yes, I was adopted," said Jared, guess I said that out loud. "That's why I was so moody when I first changed. When Sam said that it was genetic, that meant that I might be related to one of you and that upset me. I didn't want to cause any problems, so I kept it to myself."

"So let me get this straight," said Paul, "Bella is my imprint and the twin's older sister. She is Embry's older sister, and now she is Jared's older sister to. Wow. You have four werewolf brothers…"

"Be afraid Paul, very afraid," I said and then laughed.

"I guess that you guys really don't need to be here, but you can stay if you want. We need to get back in there and listen to what Grams has to say." said Bella.

We all nodded and sat down. I have a feeling we will be here awhile.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N: I need your opinions. Should I have Bella phase or not. Just put it in your review. Thanks for you help.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

We just walked into Grams room and shut the door when she started talking.

"Okay, since you are all here now, I can begin. As you all know Isabella is the oldest out of you five. Well two years after she was born, Jared was born. When he was born your parents were having financial problems and couldn't afford two babies. It was the hardest thing they had decided to do, but they put Jared up for adoption. You have to understand that they still loved you Jared," she said while looking at him.

I got up and went to hug my brother who had tears in his eyes. "Jared, even though you will never get to meet them, just know that you have all of us," I whispered to him. Then we paid attention to Grams again.

"After that happened, your parents went into a sort of depression. You father started to go to bars and drink. Well, one night he got so drunk that he slept with Embry's mother. So almost a year later Embry was born. You have to understand that Jason didn't abandon you Embry. He wanted to be in your life, but your mother didn't want to be known as a woman who slept with a married man, so she kept you away from him. But he did send your mother what he could to help out. Then four years later the twins were born," She said.

We all looked at each other and then looked back at Grams.

"Your father loved you all and always hoped that you could all become a family. Now that you all know this you can all be there for each other," finished Grams.

"All four of you know that I will always be here for you now. So if you ever need anything, you better come to me," I said sternly to the boys.

"Same thing for you Bella, if you ever need anything you come to one of us. We are your brothers and we have to watch out for you. So what if you have a job as a teacher, you are only older then us by a few years. We can all pass as your older brothers with the way we look," said Jared.

"Fat chance about that happening," snorted Brady, "Bells always keeps her problems in and besides we come in second now remember. She was im…" he trailed off noticing what he was going to say.

"Brady, I may be old and dying, but I'm not stupid. I know that you guys are wolves. Don't look so shocked. I put the pieces together a month ago, that's why I haven't been hounding you two about being around Sam. I also thought it would be a great way for you guys to get to know your brothers," said Grams.

We were all shocked. All of our mouths were hanging open. I can't believe Grams knew this long and never confronted the boys,

"You all look alike with your mouths hanging open," chuckled out Grams.

We all closed our mouths at the same time. This caused Grams to laugh even more. Then when she stopped laughing, she started to talk.

"I am glad that you all have found each other, I didn't want to leave without you knowing the truth. But know that that is done with, I want to know who imprinted on Isabella," said Grams.

"Grams, you are going to be shocked about this one," said Brady.

"Yeah, you probably won't believe us when we tell you," said Collin.

"Will you just tell me who," said Grams.

"Paul Levi," said Jared and Embry.

Grams looked thoughtful for a few minutes and then looked at me and said, "I think Paul was a great choice for you. Yes I know he has a bit of a temper, but I think that you will straighten him out. He will also help you feel young. You grew up to fast. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of all that you accomplished, but you were never just a kid. You two are perfect."

I had tears in my eyes and went to hug my grandmother.

"Thank you for accepting him, it means a lot to me," I whispered. Then added, "Oh and Jared imprinted too."

"Big mouth," muttered Jared.

"Get over it Jared, I already knew. I was just going to get to that," scolded Grams, but in a teasing tone. "I approve of her too. You two balance each other out. Where you are loud and can be obnoxious, she is quiet and sweet. But she can also put you in your place if she needs to. Now I want I want you to bring in the rest of the pack and imprints. I need to tell them something, as do you Isabella."

I looked at her in shocked. There is no way that she knows. But when she nodded her head, I knew she knew. I sighed and went out the door to get the pack.

**PPOV**

We have been out here in the waiting room for about an hour now. We were all wondering how their conversation was going. I was wondering if they were going to talk about me. What would their grandmother think of Bella being with me? I was thinking to myself when Bella came over looking kind of scared. So I jumped up and went to her and held her in my arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

"Grams wants to talk to the pack. She knows about you guys. She says that she has to tell you guys something and that I should tell you guys my secret," whispered Bella.

I didn't notice that the whole pack was around us and so I was startled when Sam spoke.

"What do you mean that your grandmother knows about us?" asked Sam.

"Just how it sounds. Brady almost said imprint and when he stopped talking she told us she has known for about a month now. So she knows about the pack and about Kim and Paul," Bella said.

Well, shit. I'm about to met my imprints grandmother who knows that I'm a wolf and has something to tell us. I am also wondering what Bella's secret is, I hope it's nothing to big.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**PPOV**

When we got to the door of room, Bella opened it and we all walked in. I can't believe that we all fit in here, it was a tight fit, but we were all in here.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Bella's grandmother, "I want all of you to know that I know about you all being wolves. I feel kind of slow because I didn't see it sooner. I was around when the last pack was, my husband was in the pack and I was-"

"Grams, I sorry to interrupt, but the last pack was supposedly around when Ephraim Black was chief. That was over eighty years ago and you do not look over eighty years old," said a confused Bella.

"Isabella, I am over eighty years old, as is Old Quil. I was a special pack member; I had all the wolf characteristics except for the turning into a wolf. I had enhanced strength, speed, and senses, advanced agility, quick healing, telepathy with the pack, and I aged like the wolves. I also had a few other abilities, like feeling when something was wrong with someone in the pack. I could "see" certain things about the pack, like how a wolf would imprint. I was also the pack mother. I would take care of the pack, it was like I was what kept them together," said Bella's grandmother.

We were all silent, thinking about what she just said. She was important to the pack, I wonder if there was someone like that for us.

"Grams, is that what I am?" asked a shocked Bella.

"Yes my dear, you are the pack mother and you will be important to them like this. The last vision I had was of you and how you would be imprinted on. That was the first and last vision I have had since your grandfather died. You will be what I was to the last pack. I know that you have had visions, and you need to tell them. It will help them see that where they are is better then how it could have been."

We were all quiet, just taking this in. I can't believe that my Bella was our pack mother, and that she was a wolf, with out being a wolf. Does that even make sense?

"I know you all have questions, but I would like to spend the rest of my time with my family. You will all be able to talk to Isabella or Billy or Old Quil about everything. They will know the most," she said looking tired.

We were all leaving the room but Kim and I were stopped, "Paul, Kim, will you two stay, you are basically family."

Bella went and grabbed our hands and pulled us back. Bella let go of my hand and then lead Kim over to the two chairs that were by her grandmother. They sat in the chairs while Jared and I stood behind them. The twins and Embry were on the other side of the bed.

"Okay, I already know that I don't have much time left and I just want to tell you all a few things," she tells all of us. "I want to tell Paul and Kim that you two are wonderful matches for Jared and Bella. I know that you will all be happy together. Bella, the twins will be left to you, but you won't be by yourself in raising them, you will have the whole pack to help you. If they give you any trouble, then ask Sam or the elders for help. The same goes for the others too.

"I also want to tell you all that you will have to stick together because what Bella is going to tell the pack about her visions that she had is not going to be good," she said to us.

"Grams, is there anything else that we need to know about what is going on with me?" asked Bella.

"Not that I can remember, if you have any questions, ask Old Quil. He will tell you everything that I had forgotten," she whispered out.

"Grams, you should rest. You don't want to exhaust yourself," said Brady.

She just nodded her head. You could tell that she was getting weaker by the moment. I hope that she is comfortable because from the way it looks she isn't going to make it that much longer.

**SPOV**

Emily, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth and I have been here at my house since we left the hospital. That was yesterday. We are waiting for the rest of the pack. I am really curious about what Bella has seen in her visions, but I know that she will be in a rough place right now because of her grandmother, so I don't want to push her.

Then all of a sudden we here a car pull up to the house. We wait for them to come into the house. As soon as the door opens, Paul is bringing in a red eyed Bella and Jared, a red eyed Kim. The guys all look up set about this, even Paul.

They all sit down, Kim and Bella on the love seat, Paul and Jared on the arms of the love seat, and Embry and the twins by Bella and Kim's feet. Then it is just quiet for a few minutes, no one knows what to say because we all know what has happened.

Bella is the first to speak up, "I know that all of you probably figured it out, but I will say it anyway. Our grandmother died earlier this morning. We have to finish with the arrangements, but I figured, that I should tell you about my visions first. I just want to tell you some things first."

We all nod our head so she knows to keep going, "Well, I just found out that these dreams/visions were real or could have been real. I thought they were just dreams until I met you all yesterday. I really thought that I was going crazy or something. Especially when I saw Leah phase in one of my visions, I didn't believe that females could phase and until it was confirmed by the boys, I still didn't believe it."

She then stopped talking and took a couple of deep breathes. Paul was rubbing her back in comfort and then she began to speak, "The first vision I had was of Sam. I saw how he turned and lived as a wolf for a whole month. After that, I saw what happened when Emily showed up.

"I saw two out comes of that, the one that happened and the one that could have happened. Before I tell you what could have happened I want to warn you all that it is not a good alternative. I really do not want you all fighting after I tell you because it never happened, but I figured that this could help you guys move on or something along the lines of it."

I look at Emily and Leah; I really hope that this can help us. I then look back at Bella and nod for her to continue.

"Well, you all know that Emily came earlier to help Leah plan the wedding. In my vision, Emily doesn't show up until a few days before the wedding. Sam and Emily don't meet until the rehearsal dinner. They don't really look at each other until after it is over and all that is left are Sam, Leah, Emily, Seth, Sue, and Harry.

"When Sam looks up at Emily, he imprints. Leah is standing right there and is witnessing this happening. Leah can't control her rage at this. She then phases right there and ends up killing Emily right there on the spot. Sam then goes crazy with rage, phases, and kills Leah. Right after that Sam comes to his senses and is consumed with hatred for himself because not only did his imprint die, but he also killed his first love."

She then stops and lets us all take this in. I was scared, even though I know that this won't happen, it scared the shit out of me. I was going to ask her what happened next, but she started to talk again.

"It doesn't end there though. Seth, Harry, and Sue are all watching this happen. Young, carefree Seth just watched as the man he considered a brother kill his sister. That caused little innocent Seth to become enraged, phase, and kill Sam. Now Seth has to live with killing someone he used to love.

"I know that what I just told you was some really crazy shit, but think about it this way. Leah, you did lose the man that you loved to your best friend, but isn't that better than killing said best friend, being killed by the man that you loved, and having your baby brother become a killer?"

Leah and Emily were in tears and for the first time in over a year, Leah and Emily were hugging each other. I know that even though Leah was mad at Emily, she would never wish death on her. Leah still loves Emily with all her heart. I am just hope that they can get back to where they used to be, or close to it.

**JPOV (Jared)**

That has got to be one of the craziest things I have ever heard. I hope there are no more stories like that. As if he was reading my mind, Quil asked Bella.

"Did you have any other visions like that about the rest of us?"

"My next two visions kind of go together. This one is about Paul, me, Jared and Kim," she says.

"Now before I start," Bella then turns to Kim, takes her hand and continues, "I don't want you to be mad at my brother. What I am about to say could have happened if I came before Jared imprinted on you. So don't take it out on him, I just want to tell you all the bad things I have seen before I get to the good things."

I look at Kim and she takes a deep breath and says, "Okay Bella, you can continue."

My sister nods her head and starts, "Okay, like I said before, I end up coming to La Push earlier then expected. I was going to surprise the twins. I had just passed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign when two giant wolves come tumbling out of the forest. I swerve so I don't hit them, but then I lose control of the car and end up crashing into a tree. I will tell you all now, I was dying."

When she said this, all of us wolves whimpered. I guess we were finally feeling that bond with her. I knew this was hard on Paul, Embry and the twins because it was hard for me to hear this. Before anyone could say anything, Bella continued.

"The door to the car was ripped open and I was pulled from the car and into someone's arms. I looked around me and saw Jared, Quil, Jacob, Embry, Seth, and the twins. You all had tears in your eyes, but I didn't know any of you except for the twins. I told them that I loved them and that I would always watch over them. I then looked up at the person who was holding me. When I looked into the eyes of Paul, he imprinted on me, but it was too late. I ended up dying in his arms."

I knew that everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. Paul was holding onto Bella for dear life. I don't think he was going to let her go anytime soon. Then a thought came to me.

"Bella, you said that two wolves made you swerve, who were those wolves?" I asked.

She looked around the room and everyone was staring at her. She shook her head in a 'no' fashion.

"Bells, tell us," said the twins.

"I don't know which wolf is which. I only know that Sam is black, Leah is grey, and Seth is a sandy color. The two wolves that made me swerve were brown and silver."

Oh god, that means that it was Quil or me and Paul.

"Was the brown wolf a chocolate brown or darker brown?" asked a scared Quil.

Bella hesitated, but answered, "It was a darker brown."

Oh my god I killed my sister. I help kill my sister, I'm a monster. She's dead because of me. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead.

"JARED! I'm not dead, I'm right here. This could have happened, but it didn't. It's okay I'm right here and I am not going anywhere," Bella said to me.

She rubbed a hand through my hair. When did I end up on the floor with my head in her lap? I also noticed that she was running her other hand through Paul's hair and whispering things to him to calm him down, I also noticed that Kim was rubbing my shoulders.

After Paul and I calmed down, Bella started to speak again, "Should I continue or wait for another time?"

"I think that we should continue and get this all over with," said Sam.

"Okay then. Well, after my funeral, Paul started to wither away. He stopped eating and doing everything. He ended up dying too, of a broken heart," she said hugging Paul to her.

"Wow, that is three wolves and two imprints, please tell me that there are no more deaths," says Seth in a whispered voice.

"I'm sorry Seth, but there are two more deaths. After Paul and I died, Jared goes into a depression. He starts to resent the wolf; he blames himself for our deaths. I am sorry to say, but Jared turns into a man whore. He also stops going to school and therefore never meets Kim in his class and asks her for a pencil.

"So a few years go by and one day Jared gets a visit from a very pissed off Kim. When he answers the door, he imprints on her. But Kim is too mad to register this. I am just going to say this fast. Jared knocked up Kim's younger sister."

Oh my god…I knocked up my imprints younger sister. I look over to Kim and she is in shock. I really hope that she won't hate me, this will never happen. Before I can ask Kim anything, Bella continues.

"So, I am just going to say that Kim denies the imprint and you all know about the pain that comes when the wolf is not with his imprint. As it turns out, if you ignore the imprint long enough, you die. Kim and Jared both die, Jared of a broken heart because he was denied by his imprint; Kim because she couldn't take the pain of rejecting Jared."

I was just sitting there on the floor in shock. Kim and I die because she tries to reject the imprint. I can't be mad at her for that; I would try to reject me to if I was her. I just hope she is not mad at me.

"Jared, don't worry. I am not mad at you. I know that this is what could have happened. I know that this will never happen. I love you Jared and that is never going to change," said Kim and she slid to the floor to my lap. I just hug her to me, never wanting to let go.

**QPOV**

Everyone was quiet after Kim reassured Jared that she loved him. No one knew what to say. We all just sat there for a half an hour and just took in what Bella said. I finally had enough of the silence and spoke first.

"Bella, are there any other bad visions that we need to know about?" I ask her.

"Well, sort of. The first vision I had where Sam, Emily, and Leah die cause you to never meet your imprint," she tells me.

I am shocked. If Sam, Emily, and Leah died I would never meet my imprint…wait, I am going to imprint?

"Quil has an imprint?" everyone said at once in shock.

"Yes, Quil has an imprint. To tell you the truth, you all have imprints, but I haven't seen all of them yet. Anyway, Quil's imprint is related to Emily," she said.

"Bella, the only females in my family are Sue, my mother, Leah, and my older sister who ran away when she was seventeen and that was about six years ago," says Emily.

"Oh god, please tell me that Quil is not my imprint. I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," Leah said while gagging.

"Leah, don't put you pack brother down. You may not like him like that or he may not be perfect for you, but he is perfect for someone. But to answer your question, no you are not his imprint," said a scolding Bella.

Leah, for the first time in a long time looked like a scolded puppy when she apologized, "Sorry Quil for insulting you."

"Its okay, Leah, I know where you're coming from though. That would just be wrong on so many levels for us to be together," I tell her as she nods her head.

"Emily, I hate to tell you this information like this, but your sister had a baby five years ago. The little girl will be taken away from your sister in a few weeks and you will be contacted. They will ask you if you can take her in," Bella says.

"Bella, are you telling me that I have a niece out there and I will take her in? Will it be safe for her to be here?" asked a worried Emily.

"Yes, you will take in your niece and it will be safe for her here. I really don't want to tell you guys when you will meet your imprints, since Sam, Jared, and Paul didn't get to know, but this is kind of important. Quil, your imprint is going to be a child," Bella said.

I was shocked; my imprint was going to be a child. I can't believe it. When I looked at everyone around the room, the guys all looked like they wanted to laugh at me. Those bastards.

"I swear if one of you laughs, I will make sure that you do your own cooking for a month. I know that all of you know the legends by heart now, so you all know that this means that Quil will be the bestest best friend that the little girl ever had," Bella explained.

"Don't you mean big brother?" asked Jacob.

"No, I don't like the big brother part because if you think about it, do you really want your imprint to ever think of you as a brother? I mean that just sounds gross," Bella answered with a shudder.

I looked around and everyone had a thoughtful look on their face and then seemed to agree with what she said. I know that I agreed, I would never want the love of my life to think of me as a brother; that would be weird.

"So do you know when my niece will arrive?" asked a now excited Emily.

"I would say in about two weeks, I had this vision a few days ago. That was maybe one of the happiest visions I had. Quil, you are going to have your hands full with that little girl once she warms up to you. She is going to be very shy for the first few months and will only talk to Emily, Kim and me. But she will like to be around all of you guys, especially Quil, Jacob, and Embry. She won't talk to you guys because I think she will be a little intimidated by how big you all are compared to her. She will know that you are all nice, but she will be really shy around all of you more than the rest of us normal people with normal height," answered Bella.

"Well that's good to know, but I hate to tell you this Bella, but you are not a person with normal height. You have got to be the smallest Quileute I have ever seen," I said to her and everyone laughed.

Bella glared at me and then had a calculating look on her face. She then got up, walked over to me, smiled and then punched me in the arm.

"Fuck that hurt!" I yelled out rubbing my arm.

"That will teach you and everyone else about not making fun of my height," she said and then sat back down next to Paul.

"Bells, you just hit a wolf and gave him a bruise," said a shocked Collin.

"Well, you heard Grams, I would be as strong as a wolf," she said with a shrug.

"Remind me never to fuck with Bella," whispered Jake causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Oh, you have seen nothing yet," smirked Brady.

"What are you talking about?" asked a curious Paul.

"Bells may be the most sweetest person ever to walk this earth, but when you piss her off she will take you down," said Collin.

"I know that you are all wondering what's the worst I could do. So I will tell you one thing I did. When I first started college, I had to stay in the dorms. My roommate was this really creepy looking girl with pale skin, gold eyes, and shadows under her eyes. Now, I know that I was young when I started college, but I looked older then my age. She looked like a freakin little boy, and she was eighteen. I swear, she was shorter then me. But any way, back to her creepiness, she kept trying to set me up with her brother. She kept saying that we were meant for each other, and that she could "see" us getting married in the future.

"I didn't buy it though, neither did her brother. He was a nice guy, but to pale and not enough muscle for me," said Bella as she squeezed Paul's bicep, causing Paul to smirk and flex.

"Anyway, after one particular evening where she tried to fix me up with Edward, her brother, I told her that if she didn't stop bugging me that I would punch her in the face and burn all her clothes. It didn't faze her, and she kept bugging. So, later that night, after she left with her boyfriend, who is totally cool, I grabbed her clothes and threw them out the window. When I got down to where they were, I got what was left, because girls were stealing them, and I threw them in a metal trash can and burned them.

"I stood there and watched them burn. After awhile, she came back and Edward and her boyfriend, Jasper. They all looked at me and then at the fire. Edward then asked me what was burning, and I answered 'Alice's clothes." All three of them stared at me in shock until Alice screeched about clothes and other stuff. She got up in my face and then I decked her one, and then another and another…"

We were all quiet, processing this. If my suspicions were correct, the three people she was talking about were Cullens.

"Bella, what was the last name of your roommate?" asked Sam.

"Cullen, why? Oh, wait, wasn't the doctor watching my grandmother Dr. Cullen? Do you think that they are related?" she asked.

"Bella, you know all of the legends of our tribe, even the ones about the cold ones and the ones about the yellow eyes?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah, I know all of them. Why?" she asked confused.

"Bells, the Cullens are the cold ones, better known as vampires. They are the yellow eyes that our people made the treaty with," said Collin.

She looked deep in thought for a second and then her eyes went huge.

"I beat the shit out of a vampire!" she exclaimed, "It also took two vampires to pull me away from her."

We all looked at her in shock; Paul was looking at her with lust, lucky bastard.

"Bella what happened to them after that happened?" asked Embry.

"They left the school, but I still keep in contact with Jasper and Edward. Even though Alice was a crazy bitch, they were cool to talk to," she said.

**PPOV**

I had the coolest imprint ever. She could kick a vampire's ass and walk away on scathed. Bella has got to be the sexiest woman ever.

"Bella, when was the last time you talked to them?" asked Sam.

"Yesterday, I told them I was moving here. They said they would see if we could meet up somewhere because they live in Forks with their family. Jasper and Alice are having some problems right now and Jasper wants to talk to some one about it that isn't family," she said.

I was getting angry; she can't be serious about still wanting to go see them. They could hurt her. Apparently I wasn't the only one getting angry because all the wolves were shaking.

"Oh stop it. You can all get mad if you want, but it won't stop me from going to see them. They are still my friends and guess what you can't control me. I am my own person and-"

Bella stopped speaking and her face looked dazed. She was scaring me.

"Bella, what's wrong sweetheart? You're scaring me and everyone else. What's happening, baby?" I ask her as I take her face into my hands.

About five minutes later she snaps out of it and looks at Leah with big shocked eyes.

"You finally let go," was what Bella said.

Leah first looked confused, but then something seemed to click and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I figured that I needed to let it go so I could be happy," Leah said softly, while looking at the ground.

"Leah, I just had a vision of your imprint?" whispered out Bella.

Leah's head snapped up and she just stared at Bella with tears swimming in her eyes.

"It's not going to be an easy road Leah," Bella said, "your imprint won't be human."

"What? You mean he will be a shifter also," asked Leah.

"No, your imprint will be vampire."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you liked this chapter.**

**PLEASE REWIEW!**


End file.
